The present invention relates to a bearing assembly which can accommodate relatively large tolerances and also compensate for greater thermal expansion differences between discrete materials than are usually encountered. Currently available bearing assemblies are generally but not wholly satisfactory.
It is the general object of the invention to provide a bearing assembly which is of desirably simple construction but which can readily accommodate relatively large tolerances and thermal expansion differences.